A mother's tears
by LoliBat
Summary: Hitsugaya's first memory as a soul and his last as living human is a blur. However, everything in between he remembered clearly. Crystal clear. Rated T for character death. One-shot.


A mother's tears

Summary: Hitsugaya's first memory as a soul and his last as a human were blurry, but what happened in between he remembered crystal clear. From that day on, he hated the rain.

Mandy: just a little idea that I came up with.

* * *

Hurried sirens and angry roars of the ambulance and fire truck sliced through the silent air. People dressed in white or black with yellow stripes rushed out of their respective vehicles and ran towards the wreck. In the middle of the mixed cluster of crushed metal lay several people, laying there for the dead.

With eyes full of determination, several fire fighters crossed the road in few steps and took the crowbar from their truck and rushed back to the site.

Creak. Creak. Crack. The car door finally snapped, and the fireman immediately released the seat belt and got the passenger out.

Tick. Tick. Tock. Time rushed as the soul and body struggled between life and death.

" Hurry! His heartbeat is weak and irregular!"

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Electricity coursed through his body, bringing him flashes of light before his vision faded back into the darkness, again, and again. At last, the medics gave up, and pronounced the three year-old as dead.

At the point, the soul finally ripped out of the body, a painless, soundless, naturally occurring process. A silvery, dangling chain hung from a tiny body that struggled to hold it up.

'I can see.' The small boy thought, looking down at his plump little hands.

'That's me.. but I'm me!' confusion coursed through his veins, making his still developing brain throb.

His eyes caught sight of his body. His hair was dyed red with blood, still warm on the body's face and leaking out of his mouth. It held very strong contrast against his pure, snow white skin. Various black and purpling bruises and breaks also marked his skin on his arms, legs, and ribs. The T-shirt he was wearing was also stained crimson and torn, as is his favorite pair of jeans.

A distraught woman leapt free from the holds of the policemen and yelled his name. Then she collapsed, sobbing her heart out, wailing to the dark grey clouds above her. Her frail shoulders shook as she continued to sob, tears washing away the blood on the body's face.

Drip. Drip. Drop.

Rain fell from the clouds at first as a drizzle, then began to increase into an outright downpour, drenching the woman and the quietly watching staff.

Hitsugaya walked over, trying to comfort his mother, but his hand passed right through her. He tried to call her name, but she wouldn't respond. He tried to move his body's arm, but it wouldn't obey. His chest refused to rise; his heart failed to thump. Then the three year old realized what this all meant. He was dead.

"Mommy, please don't cry. Please don't cry. I'm right here! I'm beside you, can't you see?"

He knew it was futile, but he still tried.

Without even knowing, the spiky, black-haired shinigami was watching all this from behind him, and the now crying three year-old didn't even noticed.

He laid his hand on Hitsugaya's shoulder, making him turn his teary gaze to the shinigami.

"W-who a-a-are y-y-yo-u?" he said, through teary hiccups.

"I'm sorry kid" He said, his eyes soft and sad. "I'm a shinigami. I'm here to take you to heaven."

"But my mommy.. can she please come with me, please?" he pleaded. As he feared, the man shook his head, and apologized once more, his eyes filled with grief and sadness. The last thing he could remember before the Rukongai was Shiba Kaien's words.

"I'm sorry… Konso"

* * *

"Taicho, wake up!" an enthusiastic Matsumoto shouted in his ear, waking him up from his dream.

He massaged his sore head and glared at her with a Quit-doing-that glare.

"We still have more paperwork to do! I still owe Kira a drink!"

Then she just ran out the door, taking his plate of sliced watermelon with her as well.

His right eye twitched, and he was about to explode, but one glance at the window stopped him. It was downpour-ing, just like the day he died. Every time he saw the rain, his mind would remind him once again of his mother's sobs and wails; his mother's tears. That is why he hates the rain.

* * *

Mandy: a one-shot of a sad thought that crossed my mind. Inspired by one of simple plan's song's music video; forgot which one.

Slight Edit: 6/1/08

R&R


End file.
